onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ōkami Kenpo
Ōkami Kenpo (Wolf Fang Fist) is a fighting style that is used by the Captain of the Wolf Fang Pirates, Hellsing D. Nero. Description Nero uses his devil fruit to turn into his half Fenrir/half Human form to augment his already monstrous strength. He uses his already monstrous strength combined with the power the Devil Fruit gives him to create a truly devastating style. He uses his claws on his hands and feet to slash and stab with great speed, power, and ferocity. His claws are powerful enough to cut through steel and crush/destroy areas. He also combines it with Rokushiki techniques that he learned from training with ex-CP9 member, Rob Lucci. Techniques Wolf Fang Fist: Nero does a combo of clawing and stabbing, then finishing with a double palm strike to launch his opponent away. His hand and finger movements are intended to mimic the biting of a wolf. Wolf Hurricane: Nero begins this technique by jumping above the opponent, he then falls on the opponent with his foot. Next, he delivers one claw stab at the opponent, jumps backwards, then springs forward with another kick. Finally, the technique is ended with one major claw across the opponents body, causing major damage. Iron Reaper Soul Stealer: Nero can increase his claws' range and strength to cut through objects and demons deeper than logically possible, allowing him to destroy things many times his size in one hit. This was first used to finish off Captain Gino. Fenrir: Nero opens his claws and digs them into the ground while imbuing them with Haki. He then pushes them into the floor, creating an immense impact that completely destroyed the ship of the Donquixote Pirates, and broke apart the island that the Supernova Showdown took place at. This move is similar to Sabo's "Ryu no Ibuki". Storm Wolf: Nero dashes forward and attacks, then goes into a long flurry of attacks. 360 Pound Wolf: Inspired by Zoro, Nero uses the air itself to attack. He slashes the air with his claws and sends out three compressed air slashes that cut the enemy. Wolf Dance: Nero slashes the air extremely hard with one claw and sends out a slash of compressed air that severely damages the opponent Inu Maki: Another technique inspired by Zoro. Nero spins around with his claws out to create a tornado that both slashes and blows away the targets, but the attack keeps going like an actual whirlwind and cuts up anyone who gets caught in it. Able to cut through skin and steel with ease. Rankyaku "Korou": Used by Nero in his half-Fenrir form. In this attack, the Rankyaku-cut skips across the ground, bouncing in curves towards the opponent. Rankyaku "Lupus Four": Used by Nero in his half-Fenrir form. In this attack, Jyabura shoots four Rankyaku cuts, each in the shape of a wolf, straight at the opponent. Because of their strange shapes, these Rankyaku seem to explode rather than cut. Genocide Cutter: A stronger version of 360 Pound Wolf. Nero slashes the air with both of sets of claws and sends out ten huge compressed air slashes, causing massive damage. This was first used on Donquixote Doflamingo. Category:Martial Arts Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Haki & Martial Arts Category:Fighting Styles